


Shiver

by jacinth



Series: These violent delights [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Harry, Fingerfucking, Harry trying to maim people with kitchen tools, Hurt Louis, Jealousy, M/M, Naked Louis, Possessive Harry, Sleepy Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Liam! GO. Get out!” </p><p>“I'm not leaving you here with this fucking psycho!”</p><p>Or</p><p>Louis is hurt, jealous and naked. Harry is jealous, murderous and horny.<br/>Liam gets caught in the middle and almost gets maimed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I'm terrible at writing smut :3

Louis was shaking as he stumbled onto the pavement.

Taking a deep breath and wiping his eyes he looked both ways before darting across the street and into the alley behind the building residing there, knowing he couldn't take the road in case Harry came looking for him.  
  
Harry. That son of a prick. But really? What had Louis been expecting?

  
  
 **A few hours earlier**  
  
Louis had thought it odd that Harry hadn't picked him up for school that morning, but perhaps he'd been busy, or sick. He made a point of looking for Harry's car as he crossed the lot and felt worried when he didn't spot it. He had just been in the process of entering the building when he finally saw the black car pulling in.

Smiling slightly, Louis waited; Harry always walked him to class. However, the little flutter he always got around his heart whenever he saw the other boy turned into ice as he watched both car doors open. He watched Harry wait as a beautiful redheaded girl closed the door and made her way to him. Holland Roden, Louis had a few classes with her, he'd always quite liked her, she seemed smart and sweet. Now though, he was seriously rethinking his impression as Harry slung an arm over her neck.

Not wanted to see any more, Louis fought his way through a crowd of students, running down the hall and into the toilets.  
  
He felt so stupid and _knew_ it was his own fault. Harry hadn't been known to date anyone for longer than a week, but when he had stayed by Louis' side for _two months_ he'd thought... hoped... that perhaps things between them would be different, that maybe, Harry had developed feelings for him. The way he'd been with Louis, the way he had looked at him, kissed him, held him, he _passion_ they'd shared all suggested as much - he realized now how _stupid_ that had been and Louis loathed himself for allowing his traitorous heart to become so fond of the other boy.  
  
He knew Harry didn't love him, but wasn't he at least worth breaking up with? Louis sniffled, that sick bastard _would_ break-up with him by showing off his new conquest.

After splashing cold water over his face and taking some deep breaths, Louis made his way back out into the hall, head down, as he made his way to his morning class.

-:-

Making his way to the cafeteria Louis looked around, praying he wouldn't run into Harry – he had managed to avoid him so far and pretending they had never known each other seemed somehow less painful.

Louis had thought he could deal.... up until he entered the cafeteria.

Because the first thing he saw was Harry sitting at his usual table, with his usual friends, Holland in his lap.

A wave of hurt flashed through him and he cursed himself for it.

Louis needed to leave. Now.

  
  
 **Now**

Louis sagged against the wall of the alley trying to calm himself, trying to _breathe_ as the annoying voice in his head kept taunting him: 'Idiot, what'd you expect?'

  
The fact that it was raining made it that much more cliché and Louis wondered what sick higher power found humor in this kind of thing. Was he starring in a fucking teenage angsty drama? Did he suddenly wander into  an alternate reality and was now living out the plot of  S kins?

He heard a car pull up near the end of alley and he froze, praying it wasn't Harry.

“Louis!?”  
  
Of course it wasn't Harry, Harry didn't give a shit.  
  
“Heyyy Liam.” he said, cringing at the way his voice cracked.  
  
“What are you doing here, mate?”  
  
“I've decided to live among the rats, they think I’m their King.” he replied sarcastically.

“ _Louis_...”

“I just.... I had to get away, alright?”  
  
“You're soaked,” Liam sighed. “Come on, I'll drive you home.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
-:-

Louis and Liam were now sat on his sofa watching Breaking Bad, his sisters were still in school and his mum was at work. He had called his grandparents asking if they would be able to pick the girls up later, giving the excuse that he was sick – which wasn't a total lie, there was a very good chance he would catch something after being in the rain and almost freezing in a dirty alley.  
  
He had been too lazy and tired to make the trip upstairs to get himself some dry clothes so he had just fought his way out of his wet ones and wrapped himself in a fuzzy blanket from the closet; Liam didn't seem to mind and had made them both tea while Louis had been in the toilet.  
  
Louis was dozing against Liam's shoulder when a pounding at the door startled him awake.  
  
“mmm... think me mum forgot her keys again.” he murmured.  
  
“I'll let her in, you go back to sleep.” Liam whispered, getting up and laying Louis against the arm of the sofa.  
  
“M'kay.” he agreed, too tired to do much else.  
  
A loud crash had him bolting off the sofa and onto the floor, his heart hammering in his chest. Without thinking he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and quickly made his way to the source of the ruckus – if Liam needed help.... well Louis couldn't fight but he could hit someone with a chair.  
  
Louis stopped dead in the doorway of the kitchen, mouth dropping open as he was greeted with the sight of Liam pressed face down on the table, Harry behind him with that dead expression, gripping his mums meat cleaver. Why was he here? Shouldn't he be off fucking Holland in a janitors closet or something?

“Harry!” he gasped out, forcing his legs to carry him forward and stopping when Harry's head tilted in his direction.  
  
He shivered, feeling those eyes running over his body like a caress. He knew if he acted too defensive on Liam's behalf, it wouldn't end well, so he tried not to even look at the other boy, knowing it was the only way Liam might walk out of here in one piece.  
  
Louis' heart stopped when Harry's eyes landed on his bare shoulders, taking in the blanket and his state underneath. The other boy's expression didn't change, but his eyes became colder. Without a word he turned back to Liam, lifting the cleaver and aiming it at Liam's hand.  
  
No no. He couldn't let this happen! Harry didn't understand.  
  
Without hesitation Louis flew forward, slamming his weight against Harry's side and knocking them both to the floor.  
  
“Liam! GO. Get out!”  
  
“I'm not leaving you here with this fucking psycho!”  
  
“You have to trust me Liam. GO.”  
  
“I never took you for an idiot Tomlinson.” Liam snapped, kicking an overturned chair out of they way and shoving his way out the back door.  
  
Before Louis had time to catch his breath he found himself being flipped, the air leaving his lungs in a rush as his back hit the hardwood; Harry's expressionless face millimeters away from his own.  
  
“Harry, I got wet, L-he drove me home and kept me company.”  
  
Harry didn't answer him, merely looked down the blanket questioningly.  
  
“Was too tired n cold to go upstairs and get something – my wet clothes are still in the bathroom if you don't believe me.”  
  
Harry raised his brows and ran his thumb over Louis' bottom lip “I know. Payne isn't foolish enough to put his hands on you – no one is.”  
  
“Fuck you!” Louis snapped, finally losing it. “You had Holland hanging off of you all god damn day! You-”  
  
“You were jealous, then?” Harry interrupted, tilting his head to the side like a curious puppy.  
  
“Would you have been jealous if you had walked in here and found Liam fucking me on the sofa?”  
  
Louis watched as Harry's jaw clenched and felt the hand near his throat tighten. The sensation sent a flash of heat shooting up his spine, causing him to harden. He got turned on by the strangest things....  
  
“Harry...” he whispered.

The sound of his voice seemed to break Harry from his fantasy of gutting Liam and Louis felt the blanket being pushed open, exposing his flesh to the cool air and causing goosebumps to form and his nipples to tighten.  
  
Harry gripped Louis' thigh, lifting it so that it rested on his hip, then sucked two of his own fingers between his lips, wetting them thoroughly. Louis whimpered, cocking throbbing from the sight. He bit his lip, belly clenching in anticipation.  
  
When Harry seemed satisfied his fingers were wet enough he reached between them, rubbing over Louis' hole and growling when the smaller boy squeaked. Slowly, he pushed his fingers inside, deep as they would go and began searching for the spot that would cause ecstasy. He knew he'd succeeded when he felt a sharp gasp against his cheek and he began fucking his fingers into Louis' body roughly, causing the sweetest little noises to fall from those perfect lips.  
  
“Oh God, Harry...” He didn't know why he was letting this happen, but it felt too good to stop. Reaching down he grasped Harry's wrist tightly, trying to get him to go faster, harder, he was so close already he could taste it. Harry bent his head to pull Louis' nipple between his lips and started pounding his fingers inside him, catching that spot on every pass.  
  
Louis reached up and gripped Harry's curls, arching when the other boy moaned against his flesh. Suddenly he convulsed, spilling over his stomach as pleasure slammed into him in waves and he cried out, panting his way through it as the fingers continued fucking him. He felt Harry stiffen and groan above him and he blushed when he realized Harry had come just from the feeling of his hole clenching around his fingers. 

“Mine” Harry breathed against his neck and Louis couldn't find it in himself to deny it.

Harry pulled up until they were face to face, “Next time, you'll come on my cock.”  
  
“Yes,” Louis agreed, giggling when Harry let out a pleased little growl and captured his lips in a kiss. “And for God's sake, Harold, no more trying to kill my friends with meat cleavers!”  
  
“Wasn't gonna kill him,” Harry murmured between kisses, “was just gonna shatter the bones in his hand.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE Holland Roden btw, I might keep her around, maybe have her as a friend for Louis/girlfriend for Niall.
> 
> Reviews are welcome and encouraged!


End file.
